Anomaly
by White Tempest
Summary: It's nice to be finishing up a journey for once. Being thrown into another isn't really all that fun. Especially if it's the same journey...again. Timetravel. Lloyd-centric. Very minor LloydxSheena. Mild blood/gore in later chapters. Updates irregularly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS.

This entire story will be written from Lloyd's perspective.

_Lloyd thinking_

"Everyone speaking"

"**Origin speaking"**

**

* * *

**_Tower of Salvation, shortly after the reunification of the two worlds._

It was a short flight from the Kharlan Tree to the Tower of Salvation. Neither of the men cared to talk during the trip, and now that they've set foot on ground before the ruins of the once-standing symbol of regeneration, they stood, awkwardly facing each other, but not meeting each others' eyes.

A discomfited wind passed between them, and Lloyd shifted from one foot to another. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you really going to Derris-Kharlan?"

Kratos hesitated a moment before giving his answer, face grim but determined. "If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live. As the surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility of what has happened."

At that instant, an unspoken acknowledgment passed between father and son, and Lloyd set his jaw with a sharp jerk.

"I'm going to collect all the Expheres remaining in this land."

"And I will discard all of Cruxis's Expheres into space." His father paused, then murmured, "I've dragged you into this until the very end."

"It's ok." _It's alright. I understand, Dad. Really. I do_.

Kratos, with one hand on the hilt of his sword, turned toward the tower where a few other half-elves stood, waiting expectantly. "It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan."

The Eternal Swordsman struggled to get the words out of his throat. It wasn't fair that he'd only gotten to know his real father for a few months, then had to watch him leave the world forever.

_But I guess it had to be enough…_

"Goodbye…Dad…"

With those final words, he summoned the Eternal Sword.

_Origin_…he felt the spirit's presence stir…_you know what to do._

_**As you wish**__…_the Rule of the Spirits replied.

While Lloyd concentrated his mana in the sword, he missed the pained look his father sent him. Kratos and the others faded as they felt their bodies being transported to the elves' ancestral planet, watching the hero who reunited the worlds fade away into a red speck thousands of feet below them.

It was the last they ever will see of the world they were leaving behind.

As Lloyd completed the last stretch of the transfer back on Symphonia, Origin suddenly spoke, "**Lloyd…**"

The swordsman's eyes furrowed. "Just a minute, Origin."

"**Pactmaker, you have to stop. Something is wrong with the Eternal Sword. The mana you are putting into it is being drawn toward another source. Keep it up and you will lose your life**." Origin's tone was exasperated now.

Lloyd gripped the hilt of the sword tighter. "Then what will happen to Dad?" He shouted. "If I stop now, they might die!"

"**They will be fine! The gravitational field of Derris-Kharlan will be able to draw them in, and your father and his companions have wings! Now cease your input of mana, Lloyd! Let go of the sword! Now!"**

Lloyd gritted his teeth, and beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead. He tried to pry his gloved hands away from the sword of legend, but his efforts proved futile. The mana being drawn into the sword was so intense that it became visible. Strings of blue energy crept along the edges of the blade, gaining intensity by the second.

"I…._can't_!"

The energy became blinding, and, as if the blade could hold no more, it burst forth in an extravaganza. Lloyd instinctively closed his eyes, feeling the loosened mana ripple around him. He could hear Origin's faint voice shouting, but the swordsman could not discern his words. There seemed to be a blanket of darkness for a second, but when he opened his eyes, the entire world was white. Dazed, he took a few stumbling steps forward, and rubbed his eyes.

"Origin?"

There was no answer. The white began to clear, but everything around him, himself excluded, was in black and white. The mana around him was still there, but it was stationary, as if frozen in time.

_Timestop? But who? Only a handful of people can even use this technique…_

"Lloyd."

The man turned around, searching for the owner of the voice.

It was the Spirit of the Kharlan Tree, but though it had only been a few days since Lloyd had spoken with her, she appeared extremely tired. Her lovely face had lost some of its color.

"Martel? What happened? Where am I?"

"…I should have known…" The Spirit's eyes were downcast and regretful.

"Known what?" Lloyd asked confusedly.

"That backlash you just experienced was the result of mana overload. I should have known it would happen." Martel's tone was weary as she continued. "The Eternal Sword had been used by Mithos to create a world, among other things, then by you, Lloyd, to reunite the worlds. Its recent usage to send your father out of Symphonia was the drop that spilled the cup, essentially, even though the energy required had been minuscule when compared with the other deeds…I should have warned you not to use the Eternal Sword ever again."

"I used the Timestop spell to give you some advice before the warp creates itself, Lloyd. The warp will send those in its vicinity -you- back in time, to the beginning of your journey. It's how the Sword tries to maintain the balance of mana in this new world after that leak. I'm sorry. You went through so much to see the day the worlds are reunited, and now…" The Spirit closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her.

"So what happens now?"

She looked up and was surprised to see Lloyd, undeterred, and unnervingly unfazed by the news. However, she did not know of the temporary despair that coursed through Lloyd. _All that work…gone?_

"I believe Origin wants a few words with you before I end the spell. But please, Lloyd, hurry. I do not wish to hold the spell for long, lest it result in another disaster…"

With that, the Spirit of the Kharlan Tree disappeared, and in her place stood the Ruler of the Summon Spirits.

"**Hello, Lloyd**."

"Origin."

"**You are angry, are you not?**" Origin stated, rather than asked. Two of his four muscular arms were crossed.

"How can you ask me that," began Lloyd irately, "How can you possibly ask me that, despite all those sacrifices everyone made and all that we've done to have the worlds back to their original forms?"

"It's like none of what I'd ever done mattered!"

Origin waited as Lloyd heaved, seething in his rage.

"**Are you done, Pactmaker?**"

"_What?_" Lloyd bit out sharply.

"**To be honest, I am a bit disappointed. I would have hoped that you'd at least use this opportunity to save more lives, with your knowledge of the future. Think of how much you can do, which mistakes not to make…the possibilities are endless…**" Origin's eyes were hard, his lips a thin line. His posture practically oozed dissatisfaction, and it made Lloyd ashamed.

But his anger had not completely dissipated. "That's…" he began.

"**Don't start, Lloyd. You know it to be true. I know this is cruel – I know better than most how much you've done for us. But there's no choice. Either you go back, or the backlash destroys half of the new world. You're our last hope, Lloyd.**"

And then, the proud Summoned Spirit bowed. It was merely a slight incline of his head, but Lloyd knew Origin well enough to know that these small gestures of respect were infrequent, if not rare. Scratching the side of his face, the swordsman replied embarrassedly, "Ah, okay okay. I get it. I'll do it."

"**Thank you, Lloyd."** There was a pregnant pause, then,

"Hey! You said that to make me feel guilty!"

Origin smirked, but did not deign him with a reply. **"I shall have the Goddess release her spell now**."

The colors slowly started to invade the scene, and Lloyd hastily squelched a momentary bout of panic.

"**A few last words Lloyd. When you get back, I enabled you to retain all of your abilities, as a parting gift…I can't communicate with you until you release my seal however, so do be careful.**" He could hear the loud roar of the revived explosion now, as the blue of the mana quivered and crackled.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do about the Sword?" Lloyd hollered.

"**I believe you will know what to do when the time comes.**"

The blue of the mana turned dark, and Lloyd felt himself being drawn into its mass of growing blackness in front of the Tower. He watched as his body –and consciousness- quickly disappear. Before his awareness was entirely taken away from him, he mumbled,

"Why is it always me?"

* * *

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!"

_That voice sounds familiar. In fact, it sounds very familiar. Wait! It's-_

"Gahhh!" Lloyd jerked awake as he felt an object hit his head. The closeness of Raine's displeased countenance surprised him so much that he dropped the buckets in his hand.

"How do you manage to sleep standing?" Her voice was both full of awe and annoyance. Lloyd took a moment to recover himself, trying to remember where this scene occurred.

_Oh, right. Beginning of journey. Day of the Oracle. Right._

"Lloyd?"

"Ah, ha-haha…Um. Innate ability, I guess? Um, what?" From the incredulous looks he received, Lloyd had a sinking feeling that he should not have used the word 'innate'.

"You know that word?" Raine was shocked. It must be her marvelous teachings finally getting through to his head!

The red-clad teenager tried to avoid the question. "Uh, what word, Professor?"

"Innate!" She replied impatiently, suspicion creeping into her eyes.

"Er, yes?" _Damn. I am __**sure**__ that this conversation never happened the first time around. I have to be more careful from now on…_

"Hmmm…" As the professor turned away, Lloyd let out an inaudible sigh of relief. "Getting back on topic, let's have someone else answer the question. Genis?"

"Yes, Raine." The petit mage dutifully replied. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Raine beamed. "Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

At this, Lloyd almost snorted, but stopped himself at the last moment. Raine continued, "Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel…Now, the Chosen One…Colette." Colette stood up.

"Yes, ma'am. It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of Martel…" Lloyd tuned out the rest of Colette's response. _Everyone is still so innocent…ignorant of the truth. I really don't want to…Stop. Don't even go there, Lloyd. You know you have to do this, so quit complaining about it._

He ended his musings to realize that Colette had finished her response and was looking at him. He gave her a bright smile, which she returned before she sat down again.

"Now for the next question-"

A vivid light flashed, and everyone blinked to clear their eyes. Lloyd's face visibly darkened as he realized what this would mean.

Raine, always the rational one, quickly reassured the class, "Settle down, everyone. It seems that the time for the oracle has come. I shall go check on the chapel. Everyone stay here and study on your own. Understood? Colette, stay here with everyone else. If it really is the oracle, the priests will come for you." The professor calmly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

The students started to converse in loud, excited whispers, and no one but Genis and Colette noticed Lloyd in the back, fists clenched and a scowl on his face. As the two approached him, Genis joked, "It's okay, Lloyd. We all want to go too."

Lloyd looked away, "It's not that, Genis." _Goddess knows how much I don't want to go and see Colette receive that parasite around her throat…What can I do? I can't exactly make her stay here. If Colette doesn't receive the oracle at all, there'll __**be**__ no journey._

The Chosen and the mage shared a worried glance.

_All I can do right now is act normal, and hope everything will work out like last time._

"Lloooyyyydd. You there?" Colette waved a hand in front of his face.

_And I got to stop spacing out._

"Huh? Yeah. Hey guys, wanna go check out the temple?"

Genis gave him an annoyed look. "And you're the one who said 'it's not that.' I can't believe you, Lloyd! Raine will get really mad if she finds out!"

"Aw Genis! Aren't you curious? And Colette, don't you wanna find out what happens?" Lloyd whined, knowing the blonde will eventually give in. "Come on, Genis, it'll be just research…" He wagged his eyebrows.

The mage rolled his eyes. "That's just an excuse!"

Colette giggled as Lloyd said, "So?"

"Ugh. You are impossible, Lloyd." The exasperated spell-caster threw his hands up in the air. Lloyd grinned.

The trio exited the classroom, and right away, they stiffened. The normally cheery village of Iselia was deathly silent. Not a sound could be heard, even from the animals. Lloyd unconsciously placed a hand on his wooden blades, keeping a sharp eye out for any monsters.

"Where's everyone?" Worried, the Chosen nervously glanced around her quiet hometown. Footsteps were heard in the distance, the thumps abnormally loud, echoing against the hard earth.

The ex-Eternal Swordsman drew his blades, already prepared for battle. Genis readied his kendama, and Colette took out her chakrams.

"Colette!" A voice called out from the path behind the storekeeper's house.

The trio lowered their weapons as they saw Frank, Colette's adopted father, running towards them with a panicked expression.

"Colette, thank goodness you're alright."

The girl hugged her foster parent, then inquired, "Father! What happened with everyone?"

Frank glanced apprehensively around. "The Desians, Colette. They've broken the peace treaty and attacked the village. The villagers are all hiding."

Genis looked outraged, "Why? We didn't even do anything!"

Lloyd stepped forward, "Where are the Desians now?" _Not that I don't know, but it would be weird if I didn't ask…_

"They're at the Temple right now. Speaking of which, Colette, your Grandmother's also there! Phaidra was preparing for the ritual, along with a couple of other priests…"

"Grandmother?"

"You know what you must do, Colette." Said girl nodded.

"Yes. I must fulfill my duties as the Chosen."

_Right. Colette. Your duty_. Lloyd thought bitterly. He stepped forward. "Genis and I will accompany her to the temple, Frank. Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to her.

Frank looked doubtful, but he said, "Huh, oh, alright. But take care, you three!" The trio waited until Frank was out of their view, then headed toward the northern exit.

"I hope everyone's okay…"Colette whispered, hands clasped together in front of her.

Lloyd did not say anything, but instead tilted his head skyward, watching the white, puffy clouds move languidly in the sky.

_And so it begins again..._

An abrupt cry of "watch out!" snapped his head down, and Lloyd quickly jumped out of the way as the claw of a zombie swiped down.

"Whoa!"

Genis was already casting Fireball a few yards away, and Colette was busily throwing her chakrams at the same monster. Lloyd watched as a second zombie crept up behind the Chosen. _Crap, monsters!_

"Colette, behind you. Genis! Aim for the ghost! It's weak to magic." Lloyd shouted as he hacked away at the zombie closest to him. He growled as the first swing of his wooden blades did little but stun the undead, then proceeded to aim a Demon Fang at the offending monster.

_I really need better weapons. Dad's a great carpenter, but wood can't cut!_

A few Sonic Thrusts later, the zombie fell with a low wail, and sank to the ground in a heap of rotting flesh. The Ghost had been taken out long before, now pieces of ash scattered on the ground. Genis and Colette were teaming up on the last zombie, and a finishing Ray Thrust combined with another Fireball finally ended the battle.

"Yes! Dwarven vow number seven! Goodness and Love will always win!" Colette cheered. Lloyd smiled nostalgically. _I'd almost forgotten how we would always spam those vows after every battle..._

Genis let out a huge breath, then asked, "By the way, Lloyd, how'd you remember that magic was effective against non-physical monsters?"

"Er, well…Hey! It's not like I don't remember anything from Professor Raine's lectures! I listen…well, sometimes." Lloyd coupled the lines with a sheepish rub to the back of his head. _Yes! Score one for close save!_

"But I remember you sleeping that day when we were going over that lesson!" Genis quickly pointed out, smirking triumphantly.

_Score negative two for me…I think this is the first time I regret having a best friend who's a child genius._

"Erg. I just did, okay!" The red-clad teenager blushed, then snapped, "Let's just go to the Temple already!" With that, Lloyd stomped out of the village, followed by an amused Genis and a grinning Colette. Then Lloyd was struck with a horrid thought.

_The pastor!_

He started running, ignoring the cries of his friends behind him. The temple was only half a mile away from the village, and they reached the Temple in very little time. When they got there, Lloyd was already running up the stairs, while Colette and Genis remained at the bottom, panting and breathing heavily.

"Hey Lloyd…what's…the rush?" Genis gasped.

Then he and Colette looked on, horrified as Lloyd caught a stumbling pastor halfway up to the temple.

"Pastor!" They both cried. Further up, they could hear the distinct sounds of swords clashing. Lloyd held a hand grimly to the Pastor's leaking chest wound, knowing that it was no use. Dimly, was aware of his friends' pleas for the Pastor to hang on.

_Damn it…This was one life I could have saved…and who knows how many more who are up there right now…DAMN IT!_

Lloyd placed the Pastor on the ground as gently as he could, then drew his blades and recklessly charged up the steps, deaf to Colette and Genis's surprised calls.

_This is all a big misunderstanding…they're the Renegades, not the Desians…I can't let them kill anymore people!_

As he took the final step to the Temple, he was greeted with Botta, who was questioning Phaidra for Colette.

"Where is the Chosen?" Botta asked imperiously.

Lloyd snarled behind him, "Not here, obviously. Now get the hell away from her!"

A Renegade soldier stepped up from behind Botta, "And just who might this be?" The half-elf was armed with metal plates and a shiny helmet on his head. He raised his broad sword in an offensive stance, and arrogantly approached the young swordsman. Botta, unwisely thinking Lloyd was no threat, turned back to Phaidra to threaten her, but was interrupted when Lloyd growled maliciously.

"Oh no. You people just don't know what the _hell_ you're asking for."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed chapter one.

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS.

_Lloyd thinking_

"everyone speaking"

"**Origin speaking"**

_Iselia's Temple of Martel_

_A Renegade soldier stepped up from behind Botta, "And just who might this be?" The half-elf was armed with metal plates and a shiny helmet on his head. He raised his broad sword in an offensive stance, and arrogantly approached the young swordsman. Botta, unwisely thinking Lloyd was no threat, turned back to Phaidra to threaten her, but was interrupted when Lloyd growled maliciously._

"_Oh no. You people just don't know what the _hell_ you're asking for."_

* * *

Lloyd shifted into his trademark stance, one arm above his head, sword pointed toward the ground, the other arm across his waist, sword pointing backwards. His knees were bent, and his navy blue boots dug into the ground.

The Renegade charged at the swordsman, letting out a yell. Lloyd held his ground until the soldier was a few feet away, then flipped over the man with practiced ease. He landed behind the Renegade gracefully, and before his opponent could recover, slammed one of his blunt wooden blades into the back of his unshielded neck as the soldier jerked to a stop. The man slumped to the ground wordlessly. Lloyd took a deep breath, and, from the corner of his eye, he saw a second soldier running at him, enraged by the fall of his comrade.

As the soldier swung a sharp blade at Lloyd's neck, the swordsman ducked. Lloyd did not parry the blow, knowing its iron edge would cut his weapon in half. Instead, he tripped the Renegade with the quick sweep of a leg, then swiftly followed up with a Demon Fang. The Fang slammed into the man with enough force to knock him several feet away, where he lay, unmoving.

Botta stared, his mouth slightly opened. It was unfathomable that a young kid had defeated two Renegade –and fully trained- soldiers. The half-elf did not think it possible, had he not seen it with his own two eyes.

He snapped his jaw shut with a resounding 'click' and snapped, "Vidarr. Come out here and get rid of him!" By now, Botta had all but completely forgotten about Phaidra. The elderly woman edged away from the half-elf, toward the Temple steps.

Loud thumps were heard as the burly man stomped out of the old building. He was heavily armored, most of his swarthy build covered by pieces of shiny metal. He swung his giant weapon over his head in a slow, but steady rhythm.

A deep voice rumbled from behind the mask, "Do not get in our way."

Lloyd dusted himself off, trying to think of a way to incapacitate the giant without getting too many cuts and bruises. Just as Vidarr was about to launch his attack, Lloyd heard his friends coming up the steps behind him, shouting his name. He cursed, and his blood ran cold as he felt the colossal man's leer behind his fortified helmet.

_He's going to aim for Colette and Genis!_

Without delay, he rushed at Vidarr, swords trailing behind him. He was about to impale the man with a Sonic Thrust when Vidarr sidestepped his attack with surprising speed. Lloyd panicked as he swerved around, and saw that the man had launched his weapons at his friends. The ball of spikes sailed through the air, and Lloyd desperately dashed forward.

Even as he covered the few yards, as he heard Colette's scream and Genis's whimper, he knew he would not make it…

_No, damn it…NO!_

Lloyd almost cried with relief as he saw a purple-clad warrior appear in front of Colette and Genis seemingly out of thin air. With a careless flick, the heavy weight was sent tumbling to the ground.

Kratos Aurion had arrived.

Seeing his father gave him mixed feelings. For one, he was glad that the angel saved his friends, but at this point, Lloyd was sure that Kratos's loyalties still lie with Cruxis. He dared not provoke the man until he could convince his father otherwise.

Lloyd hastily hid his recognition, but Kratos did not live through four thousands years of his live by being oblivious. Lloyd was sure that his father had seen his countenance, and belatedly blurted out,

"Who're you?"

Kratos's crimson eyes were still focused on Vidarr, but he quietly replied, "Get out of the way."

_I forgot how frustratingly weak Kratos saw us at the beginning of the journey...I guess this time around I'll prove him wrong!_

Fighting the urge to grin, Lloyd transferred his attention back to the Renegade. The said man roared as he twirled his weapon again, readying himself for another attack. He stood no chance against the seraph, and a blink-of-an-eye later, Vidarr was knocked onto his back, Kratos's blade gliding toward his throat.

"Stop!" Lloyd shouted. He spurred into motion as he watched his father give an approaching death without hesitation. The flat of his wooden blades caught the flat of Kratos's steel at the last second, knocking the metal out of the way. The seraph gave him a cold glare.

"Don't kill if you don't have to." Lloyd returned the glare with equal fire.

Kratos looked stunned for a moment before turning away.

"You would let a man who'd tried to kill you live?" Kratos scoffed.

"He didn't kill me yet, so he'd committed no sin!" Lloyd snapped back, his gloved fists clenching his swords tightly. Kratos glowered, then said,

"Do you still wish to fight?"

"Wha-?" Lloyd's eyes widened. _He wants to fight me now?!_

Lloyd stuttered, then realized the question was not directed at him, and promptly let out an internal breath.

In the sidelines, Botta frowned as he realized that his leader's plan to capture the Chosen had failed. He cursed.

"I never thought you'd show up…Damn. Retreat for now!"

At his word, the Renegades grunted and followed their chief away from the Temple. A few soldiers lifted the hefty Vidarr to his feet while others tried to wake the two men whom Lloyd had injured.

Colette and Genis bounced forward, their momentary danger all but forgotten.

"Amazing!" "This guy's incredibly strong!"

"Of course he is. He's my dad!-" or so Lloyd wanted to say. Instead, he just nodded. "Yea-" He smirked, "I suppose."

Kratos's eyebrows twitched –_warningdadsannoyedwarning!_-and asked nonchalantly, "No one is hurt?"

Lloyd's grin widened, "Obviously not," Kratos threw him another glare, "but thanks for saving those two."

His father grunted, "Hmph. I could hardly stand by and allow two children be killed in front of my eyes." To which Genis complained, "We're not children!"

"By the way, er-"

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion." His father replied curtly.

"Yes. Well. Kratos. Is that an exsphere?" Lloyd asked, putting on an innocent façade.

"Obviously." A twitch of his lips told Lloyd that he was amused, and though Lloyd wanted to retort, Phaidra interrupted him.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

Kratos cocked his head, his red tresses falling into his eyes. "So this girl is the next Chosen…"

"I am a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I will guard the Chosen well."

Phaidra looked weary. "Under the circumstances I have no choice. Please be of service." Kratos nodded curtly. "Then I shall accompany the Chosen in her trial."

Colette beamed while Lloyd feigned irritation. _I can't let you take all the glory, can I, Dad?_

"Oi! What about me?" He protested. Phaidra studied him a bit, then said, "Lloyd, you and Genis should go back to the village. I'm sure Professor Raine will be worried."

"No way! I'm going too!"

Genis looked uncertain. "Uh. Lloyd…maybe we should just go. I'm sure Kratos will protect Colette…"

The said man stiffened. In a tight voice, he asked, "Your name is Lloyd?"

"Huh? Yeah. Lloyd Irving, best swordsman in Iselia, at your service!" Lloyd dipped into a bow with an exaggerated flourish.

"You'll only get in the way. Listen to your elders and be a good boy."

_And he tries to pull parental authority on me before I even lift my head. Real smooth, Dad_.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Gotcha."

Surprised by his best friend's complacency, Genis raised his eyebrows. Colette looked a tad bit disappointed, but nevertheless followed the angel into the Temple without complaint. The grand marble inside of the Temple loomed up before them, and a few steps in, Kratos stopped.

"What are you doing, Lloyd?"

"Following you on my own."

"…"

"…"

"You're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you wish." _Yes! Another point for Lloyd! But thanks to Genis the Genius, I'm at zero. Ugh. Still! I made Dad smile!_

Lloyd's grin widened. "I'll do just that. C'mon, Genis." With a sigh, Genis followed them inside.

"I figured you would say that."

The swordsman thumped him on the back. "Of course!"

"This isn't a field trip you know." Lloyd stuck a tongue out at Kratos's back.

"You are the epitome of maturity, Lloyd." Genis muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it, Genis."

The temple was just as Lloyd remembered. Three paths separated in the entrance hall. As they soon found out, the left one was still blocked by a pile of rubble. They took the left-most corridor, whereupon they fought off a few monsters. Lloyd was careful not to use advanced techniques. After he defeated the last zombie, Lloyd wrinkled his nose. _I didn't remember them smelling this bad before!_

"Are your sword techniques self-taught, Lloyd?" Kratos inquired as the group descended the stairs. Off the suspended platform, the group could see the Sorcerer's Ring shining on top of a pedestal.

Lloyd replied, "Yeah?"

Kratos started walking again. "They are decent…" _Yes! He complimented me!_

"…for an amateur." Lloyd fell flat on his face. _I really, really hate this side of him._

Irked, and unable to back down from the challenge, Lloyd threw caution to the wind. "Oh? I suppose you don't care for a match when we get back to Iselia, do you?"

His father looked at him coldly, "I am hired to protect the Chosen, not to satisfy your sense of bravado. That said, do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

With a dashing toss of his spiky brown hair, Lloyd exclaimed, "Dwarven Vow number sixteen. You can do anything if you try!"

Before he could deign Lloyd with a reply, Kratos rushed forward to an attacking Golem. A few quick strokes and a Wind Blade from Genis later, the monster reverted its form to a wooden block. Then, as Lloyd predicted, the clumsy Chosen tripped and accidentally pushed the block down to the level below.

As wonderful as Lloyd found his friend, he could not help but wonder how one could trip over nothing at all.

"Oh no!" Colette lamented. Genis raised his white eyebrows. "Ah. I see."

"It appears that the Golem are to be the bridges to fill the gaps below. Let's take care of this one quickly!" Kratos ordered.

They headed down a level as the last gap was filled in, and Lloyd gingerly picked up the relic. "I guess this should open up the seal in the middle path upstairs."

Genis gave him an odd look. "You're weirdly unexcited about this, Lloyd. Shouldn't you be going 'ooh, let me try it?' or 'this is so cool!' by now?"

"This is so cool!" Lloyd appeased the mage, putting on a ridiculous expression.

"That's not funny." Genis pouted.

Colette and Kratos were already ascending the stairs. "Let's go, guys." Colette called. Lloyd and Genis ran to catch up. When they reached the pulsing seal, Lloyd fired a stream of magic. The seal opened with a low rumble, and the group headed in.

_I must resist. Don't kill Remiel. Don't kill Remiel. Don't kill Remiel._

He robotically walked next to Colette as he kept chanting in his head. When they reached the chapel, a blinking light lowered itself from the sky, and a flash later it turned into Remiel. Seeing the 'holy' façade on Remiel's face made Lloyd want to stick a pointy object in the angel's stomach. He nearly lunged, but kept himself in check as he repeated his chant. He all but ignored what transpired between Remiel and Colette, but when Colette asked the half-elf if he is her real father, he visibly bristled, earning him a fleeting look from both of the Cruxis members.

"…We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter." With that, he disappeared.

"You've received the Oracle. Let us leave now, Chosen."

Colette looked dazed for a moment, then answered dreamily, "Oh…yes."

She and his father entered the transporter while Lloyd and Genis lingered behind. With a hard jab to his side, the swordsman was wrenched from his stiff posture.

"Come _on_, Lloyd. What are you doing?" Genis nagged, pulling at his sleeve.

Lloyd snapped out of his vindictive reverie. He placed a foot on the transported, then withdrew it.

"…I don't want to go back yet. Wait 'til the storm's blown over." Lloyd shivered.

"What do you mean, 'stor-'"

"MARVELOUS!"

"Oh. _Oh_." The petit mage's already pale face turned even whiter. "It's ruin mania, isn't it?" Lloyd nodded grimly.

Genis wailed, "I don't wanna get spanked!"

"Calm down! Here's what we're gonna do." Lloyd began whispering secretively in his best friend's ear.

An hour later, Lloyd and Genis were back in the classroom, seated dutifully behind their respective desks. A few minutes later, Raine poked her head in the doorway. Lloyd and Genis flipped frantically through their textbooks, then exhaled with relief as the professor slipped out again with a "Class is finished for today!"

Curious about Raine's hasty dismissal, the two followed her to Colette's house. After the professor closed the door behind her, they eavesdropped at the door. When the mayor announced that Raine and Kratos were to accompany Colette in her World Regeneration Journey, the pair burst in.

Raine stood up from the table. "Lloyd! Genis! What are you two doing here?"

"Were you guys talking about Colette's journey? 'Cuz if you are, I wanna go too!" "If Raine's going, I'm going too!" Lloyd and Genis exclaimed simultaneously.

In the corner, Kratos replied in a quiet voice, "You'll only get in the way."

Lloyd feigned an indignant "What?"

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home."

"Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home." _Nobody asked you, darned mayor…_

Genis started for the door dejectedly, but Lloyd remained undeterred.

"We're not children." He said calmly.

Impassively, his father replied, "For someone who has no experience in this field, you certainly are."

"Then if I am such a child, duel me." Lloyd challenged. "If you defeat me, Genis and I will stay in Iselia like good children. But if I defeat you, we get to come along."

"Lloyd…" Genis began hesitantly.

Raine frowned. It was all very well that Lloyd was so determined, but there was no place for them on this journey. She opened her mouth to chastise her student, then gave a gasp at Kratos's reply.

"As you wish."

Both the professor and the mayor gaped at the Seraph incredulously.

"If it is your desire to be taught a lesson, I will give you one that you'll remember…physically."

Lloyd smirked, "Bring it on, old man. Tomorrow then, before you leave?"

"…As you wish." Kratos replied again with a restrained chuckle.

"Well then, good day to you all!" Lloyd said cheerily, then dragged his best friend bodily from the house.

"Please wait!" Colette hurried after them. "I'm sorry," she blurted.

Lloyd let out an exasperated sigh. "It's not your fault."

Genis lit up as he remembered something. "Oh! Happy birthday, Colette! I baked you some cookies. Maybe I can drop them off tomorrow?"

Colette beamed. "Thank you very much!"

_Crap. I forgot again!_

"Um. I have your necklace too, Colette. Can I give it to you tomorrow too?"

"Sure!"

"Happy birthday, Colette!" Lloyd smiled. They bade her goodbye, and Colette reentered her house.

"Liar."

The swordsman scratched his face sheepishly. "Hey if I get started now, I'll finish on time! No worries!"

The mage rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Say. Can I come part of the way with you home? I wanna go visit a friend."

"Hmm…yea…sure...wait. What?" Startled, Lloyd stared at his friend.

_Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap. The ranch._

"Yes Lloyd. I have friends besides you in this village, no offense to you, of course. You're still my best friend. Can we swing by my house to get some stuff?"

"Oh er. Yes. Of course."

Lloyd's thoughts raced at a million miles per hour. _We'll be seen. I can't let the village be destroyed this time 'round._

After Genis grabbed the essential ingredients, they headed south, where Noishe stood with a pair of wary guards. The guards ushered them out of the village, and they headed into the forest. At the place where the path split, the pair stopped.

"You're going to the ranch?" Lloyd asked carefully.

Genis heatedly retorted, "The Desians already violated the treaty!"

Lloyd said nothing.

The mage ran a hand through his snowy hair, "Look, I don't expect you to come with me. Just-"

"Do you trust me?" Lloyd inquired softly.

"What?" Bewildered, Genis said in an obvious tone, "Of course I trust you."

"Come with me to my house first."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we're there. Just trust me for now."

Genis was doubtful, but followed Lloyd anyway. They fought through the remaining monsters on the path, then exited the forest to Dirk's house. Once inside, Lloyd called, "Dad! I'm home!"

Dirk turned to him. "Lloyd. Genis. What a surprise."

"Dad. I need to tell you and Genis something." Lloyd began in a serious tone. Alarmed, the dwarf stopped his preparation of dinner. "What's the matter, Lloyd?"

The swordsman hesitated, then commenced a very brief summary of his tale. "I'm not really the Lloyd you know." Genis's eyes widened.

"I'm…heh...you could sorta say I'm from the future, although that's not quite right. But for now, it'll work for my purposes. I'm still the same person, just older.

"In my timeline, we were just about finished with our quest, but then an anomaly appeared and I was transported back to the beginning of the journey. So yes. I know everything that's going to happen."

Nobody dared break the silence after his soliloquy. Lloyd sank tiredly into a chair and waited.

"Is this a joke?" Genis demanded.

Lloyd spared him a glance, then closed his eyes. "I wouldn't joke about something like this, Genis. If you want proof, I know that you and the professor are half-elves-" Genis stiffened. "-Not that it matters though. You're still you."

"I know. I just can't believe it. I believe you though. The evidence was there, since there was no way you could have known the word 'innate' this morning, or the word 'anomaly' just now." He muttered.

Lloyd grumbled. "Traveling around the professor tends to do that to you. Make you learn more words, I mean." He looked to his adopted father and felt dejected at his frown. "Dad?"

The dwarf crossed his arms. "I did not raise my son to be a liar. I believe he wouldn't lie about something like this." The swarthy man's countenance softened.

Exaggerated tears appeared in Lloyd's eyes. "Dad…"

Genis snorted, then said. "Uh Lloyd. This is great and all, but what're we gonna do about Marble?"

Grimly, Lloyd realized he could not save everyone in the ranch.

_But I can save Marble._

"We'll get grams out of the ranch."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed chapters 1 and 2.

Corrections: It was the right-most corridor they took, not the left, from chapter two. Sorry for the mistake.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS.

_Lloyd thinking_

"everyone speaking"

"**Origin speaking"**

_"We'll get grams out of the ranch."

* * *

_

_Dirk's House_

Dirk sighed, "It seems you have an infinite penchant for trouble…"

The dwarf crossed his arms resignedly, standing beside the dinner table. Lloyd drummed his gloved fingers thoughtfully on the wooden surface, thinking of a plan to rescue the elderly woman.

"So I suppose you know about your mother and your key crest too?" Dirk suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd replied, still deep in thought. "Oh, Dad?"

Dirk raised a bushy eyebrow in waiting. "Can you make a key crest?"

"What's this key crest for?"

"Marble's got an exsphere on her."

"Ah. I see. Suppose you are successful in infiltrating the ranch and rescuing Marble. Where will you take her after that?"

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was sorta thinking of bringing her here…"

The dark-skinned dwarf rolled his eyes. "Lloyd. I have no qualms about her being here, but where do you think I can hide her when the Desians come knocking on my door?"

Lloyd frowned. "If I play this right, the Desians _won't_ come knocking on your door, Dad." He stood up. "There's a few things I have to clear up for you guys first, and I don't have much time, since Colette's leaving tomorrow." The swordsman took a deep breath as Genis and Dirk both waited patiently.

"First of all, the Church of Martel and the Desians are one and the same." Genis's eyes comically widened. "You could say that the Church of Martel is a holy front the Desians put up to cover their dealings behind the scenes. Every one of those angels the people of Sylvarant worship are half-elves like the Desians; they'd just evolved using something called a Cruxis Crystal, the same thing that hangs around Colette's throat right now." There was a moment of silence as Lloyd let them digest this information. He continued,

"The purpose of this journey is to have Colette turn into a vessel for the Goddess Martel. As for whom Martel really was, I can't tell you that at this point, or it might muck things up in the future."

Genis looked outraged. "What happens to Colette if completes her journey?"

"She will die." _Not going to happen_, Lloyd thought firmly.

"What!"

Lloyd chuckled, "Genis, that's only if she completes her journey."

"But…" Genis looked confused.

He clapped his best friend on his back and grinned, "You'll see. It won't be pretty for Colette, though. I really hate seeing her suffer, but too many things depend on her journey, so I can't just prevent her from releasing the seals."

Lloyd stretched. Sunset was coming, and if he wanted his plan to work, he would have to hurry. _Assuming that my plan works…otherwise there'd be hell to pay._

"Lloyd?" His foster father asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose only us to tell your tale?"

The ex-Eternal Swordsman did not hesitate. "Because I know I can depend on you two the most. Out of everyone I know, Dad, I think you would have been the one most likely to understand my situation. You did raise me for nearly two decades." He put an arm around Dirk, and heard him chuckle under his beard.

"And Genis, you're my best friend. What more reason than that do I need?" Lloyd smiled at the white-haired mage, who blushed.

"Were you always this cheesy, or is it just the old Lloyd?" Genis scoffed, but smiled all the same. "But what about my sister and Colette? I can understand Kratos…"

"Colette has too large a role in this journey for me to tell her something like this, and Raine and Kratos are too unpredictable, no offense to your sister. She's more likely to believe I'm making up things just so I can hitch-hike a place in Colette's journey." Lloyd said seriously.

"Yeah, but still…" The thought of keeping a secret this big from his sister clearly didn't sit well with him.

"I need you two to promise me that you'll never breathe a word of this to anyone."

Genis hesitated, but gave his word all the same. Lloyd turned to Dirk.

"Need you ask? Of course I'll give my word, son." Lloyd cried his exaggerated tears again, while Genis groaned. "Not this again…"

Lloyd sobered up, and went up to his room to get some paper and a piece of charcoal.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do." He drew a rough layout of the ranch from his memory. "Dad and Genis, you guys are going to sneak in and get two exspheres from this part of the ranch." He received two incredulous looks in return. Lloyd put up a hand before Genis could interrupt him, and explained. "You and Raine will need those on the journey. It's not possible to fight our upcoming battles without those and expect to win. I'll be infiltrating the ranch from the front entrance. Here." He drew a circle on the indicated spot.

Dirk looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Are you _mad_?"

"Hear me out first, dad. From what I know of the rankings, and if my information is still correct, all of the Desians in that ranch are lower rank than the winged angels. Even the one in charge wouldn't be able to object if an angel was sent in to retrieve a few subjects for a classified experiment."

_Not necessarily true, and I might have some trouble if I do manage to run into Forcystus, but we'll worry about that later!_

"And where in the world do you suppose we can find an angel? They don't exactly grow on trees, Lloyd." Genis asked sarcastically. Lloyd only smirked. "Let me worry about that. And trust me. I know what I'm doing." _I hope._

The magelet watched him dubiously with a raised eyebrow while Dirk sighed again.

"I just hope this foolhardy plan of yours works. And how are we to get into the ranch without getting seen? The Desians don't leave their exspheres unguarded after all."

Lloyd thought a bit, then stated, "The last time I was there, there were a few carts of exspheres kept in the back area, a bit of ways from the ranch itself. There shouldn't be very many guards there. I think they have specific times for transporting them away from the production lines…though I suppose the exspheres they extracted would accumulate there until then."

"Extracted? From what?"

The swordsman clenched his jaws. "Think, Genis. Who do they take inside the ranches? And why do you suppose we never see them again?"

Comprehension dawned on Genis, and his best friend gasped in horror. "Th-that's terrible!"

Barking a harsh laugh, Lloyd continued, "Terrible? When those exspheres coming from inferior beings are reeling in so much gald for them? I don't think so." He glanced at the dwarf. "You knew, didn't you, Dad?"

"I had my suspicions…" He said with a hard glint in his eyes. Genis looked tormented by this new piece of information. "Then we have to save them!"

Lloyd slapped a palm to his forehead. "That's impossible. I don't want to sound conceited. I'm strong enough to storm the ranch by myself, but after that, word'll get around, and they would know my face. The Iselia Human Ranch isn't the only human ranch in Sylvarant, Genis. And if this gets out, it'll make things really, really hard for our journey. Besides, changing the timeline like this would pretty much make my knowledge useless." He blew a puff of breath up at his bangs.

"This is getting off-topic, and it's almost night. We can discuss this later, after we get Marble from the ranch. In a few hours, Colette and the others will be coming here. I don't want to have them suspect anything. I'll go get Marble from the ranch right now. It'll be harder to act at night. You guys should get the exspheres while I do that." He pushed his chair away from the table.

"But Lloyd…won't they recognize you?"

"A black cloak should more than suffice for all of us." Lloyd yawned.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Genis looked irritated.

"Sort of. I just can't wait to mind-screw those bastards." Genis and Dirk both looked taken aback for a moment.

"Aaaaanyways, we should get going."

"I'll get the cloaks." Dirk said quietly, turning to the stairs. "Oh, and Dad? You don't suppose I could get a pair of steel swords? The wooden ones are great, but I don't want my weapons to be chopped in halves if I really have to fight…" Lloyd scratched his face sheepishly.

Dirk chuckled, "I guess it can't wait, eh."

The ex-Eternal Swordsman turned to Genis, who was biting his lips in apprehension.

"What's wrong, Genis?"

"Well, what if things go wrong, Lloyd? What if I get seen? What if you get found out? They'd kill you!"

Lloyd put his gloved hands on Genis's shoulders. "I'll be fine. And so will you. You grew up to be one of the strongest mages in the world, and I'm not exaggerating. Don't worry! Dad'll take care of whatever guards are there. You'll see what I mean when he fights. He's unstoppable." He beamed and gave Genis a thumbs-up.

A gruff voice grunted from above. "You give me too much credit, Lloyd." The dwarf descended and passed out the items. Lloyd pulled a sword out from a sheath and inspected the blade.

"These will do. Thanks, Dad!" Then, as Dirk grabbed his hammer leaning against the wall, he muttered grimly, "Let's go."

* * *

_Iselia Ranch_

The building loomed up before them, even more forbidding in the dark of the night. The group crouched behind the last line of trees before the entrance, discussing last-minute plans.

"Alright. You guys head to the area behind the ranch after I disappear inside. Remember the layout from the sketch I made? Use the path that goes off to the side, and stay as far away from the ranch as you can until you reach the carts. Genis, once you're there, cast fireball on some nearby shrubs, close enough to be threatening, but still far enough to lead them away from the carts. Dad should be able to get the exspheres while they put out the fire. Remember. Don't let them see your faces. We'll meet back at our house."

Dirk and Genis nodded. Lloyd sucked in a deep breath. "I'll need to appear as if I'm approaching the ranch from somewhere else, so I'll have to be farther away. Good luck, guys." He felt their eyes watching him as he scurried away, fretting.

_Gosh, this should be fun_, Lloyd thought sarcastically.

Once he was at a satisfactory distance, he summoned his wings. He felt a surge of mana leave his body as it molded itself into light behind his back. Shifting his cloak so that it also covered the bottom half of his face, he settled into a somewhat confident stride and walked up to the ranch. The guards at the gate immediately stiffened.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" A Desian demanded.

"A courier from Derris-Kharlan. I'm here to pick up a human subject. We're running an experiment, and we require a host to test a new type of exsphere."

The Desian spat, "A courier, huh. I've never seen those kinds of wings before. You trying ta fool me, you piece of filth?"

Lloyd glared at him, "Watch your mouth, Desian. I'm under the direct orders of Lord Yggdrasil himself, so unless you don't want to keep your head, I suggest you shut up this instant, and open the gates while you're at it."

The guard paled and pinned him with a hateful glare. "Show me some authorization, and I'll let you in."

"I don't have time for your nonsense. I wouldn't have bothered Lord Forcystus in the first place, since I was just going to get a filthy human and leave, but you're testing my patience. If you don't open your gates, I'll just fly over them, and courtesy be damned." Lloyd snapped.

At the mention of the Grand Cardinal, the Desian cursed loudly and quickly yelled for the gates to be opened.

_Alright! I got in! _Lloyd did an internal cheer. He dissipated the mana in his wings, and another Desian led him inside through a long stretch of corridors, and Lloyd reassured himself while he rested his hands on the hilts of the swords inside his cloak. When they finally reached the human quarters, Lloyd pretended to be inspecting the subjects while he secretly searched for Marble. He avoided looking into their eyes, knowing he would see nothing but fear and hate in those depths. Lloyd suppressed the swell of pity in his stomach, and forced himself to concentrate on his search. He found the old woman crouched in a corner, sleeping fitfully. She was rudely awakened when Lloyd dragged her arm roughly.

He wrinkled his nose in mock-disgust. "This one will do."

The accompanying guard was surprised, "Surely you'd want a healthier subject?"

"Are you questioning my selection?" He barked, to which the guard shook his head hastily.

Lloyd started to drag Marble away, when suddenly, a middle-aged man with a shaggy beard lunged forward.

"You half-elf bastard! Let go of Marble!" The man tried to punch him, but he quickly evaded the blow and kicked him in the stomach, sending the man sprawling. A couple of women screamed. The guard started, already holding out his whip. Lloyd held up a hand.

"Wait. This inferior being clearly does not know his place. I personally know that Lord Forcystus would not mind if we take another one of these rats, so I will take him. Some of our experiments are rather…grisly." Lloyd forced out a laugh. It sounded artificial to his own ears, but he sincerely hoped that the guard would take it for real. He need not have worried, for the guard only smiled nastily in reply. It sickened him.

"Shall I procure some chains for you?"

The swordsman nodded curtly. A few minutes later, Lloyd and his two prisoners were at the gates again. The man was shouting expletives while struggling futilely. Marble, on the other hand, stood silently, resigned, and unmoving.

_Just a bit longer…_

When the guards finally let them go, Lloyd was extremely grateful. He jerked the chains, and Marble and the man stumbled. "It'll be easier if you scum walk. Otherwise…"

The bearded man shouted, "I'm not afraid of you, you murderer!"

Lloyd ignored him and jerked the chains again. They continued this way until he was sure they were out of range, slaying the few monsters that strayed across his path. When they reached a clearing, he threw off his cloak with a grunt.

"Whew. That was actually easier than I thought. Sorry about the kicks and the jerks though. I had to make it look convincing…" He shook out the keys and began to unlock the binds.

Marble and the man looked stunned. "Just what the hell is going on here?" the man sputtered.

"It's alright. I'm a friend of Genis."

"Genis? You know Genis? How is he?" Marble asked, concerned.

"He's fine. I'm going to take you two to my dad's place. You should be safe there, but we have to hurry."

_Hopefully Dad and Genis made it too…_

Marble nodded to the man. "Why did you save us?" The man was still suspicious. _And rightfully so, I guess._

"The plan originally was just to save Marble, but then you tried to attack me, and I bought you a reason to take you out of there too."

She looked at him. "Why me?"

"Because Genis would never forgive me if I could have saved you and I didn't." He lifted Marble onto his back. "Can you run, mister…?"

"Jasper. And yes, yes I can."

"Then start running."

* * *

When they finally arrived, he saw that the lights in his house were already on, which meant Dirk and Genis were already home. The additional voices he heard as he crossed the logs over the tiny stream also meant Colette and the others were there.

_Damn…now I have to make up a story to Kratos…who'll probably catch me at it with ease. Damn it!_

Lloyd set Marble down. "There might be some complications that I'd like to avoid. No, we weren't followed," Lloyd said quickly when Jasper stiffened. "It's just that some friends of mine are here, and it'll be hard to explain those clothes…"

The swordsman gave his cloak to Jasper. "I think there's another old cloak in the barn." He swiftly went to get it, and whispered, "Alright. Jasper. You're a traveler and Marble's your mother. You were on your way to Iselia from Triet when you got lost in Iselia Forest. You were attacked by monsters in your sleep, which is why you are injured and have no belongings. I found you when I was going out for a walk. Got it?"

With that, he opened the door into his house, where he was greeted by an overwhelmed-with-relief Genis and an imperceptible nod from Dirk.

"Lloyd!" Colette beamed. "We were wondering when you were going to get back!"

"Hey Colette! Professor Raine! And Kratos, of course!" he greeted them. When Marble entered the door, Genis was about to call out her name, but caught himself in time when Lloyd gave him a warning glance. _Crap. Kratos would not have missed that._

"Everyone, this is Jasper and his mother Marble. I found them lost in the forest when I was taking a walk." He nodded to Jasper, who paraphrased the story he was told. As he finished, Lloyd saw that Kratos, as he'd predicted, didn't buy the tale. Neither, he observed, did the Professor.

"So I was wondering, Dad? Can they stay here for the night? You can lead them to the village tomorrow, when we're on the journey."

"You speak as if you're going to be coming with us. Don't be absurd." Kratos stated impassively. Lloyd only cocked his head. "We'll see."

"Hmph."

"Lloyd, you should speak to Colette." Raine said seriously.

"Okay." Colette smiled. "Let's go up to the terrace…"

Lloyd followed her up, and the two stood wordlessly at first, gazing up at the numerous stars.

"Uh, Colette? Sorry about not finishing your birthday present in time."

"No don't worry about it! It's ok!"

"But…"

"Just wish me a happy birthday, and I'll be fine!"

"Ack. Of course. Should have said that sooner. Happy birthday, Colette."

The Chosen giggled. "World Regeneration, huh…it's amazing that I've been able to live this long."

"What are you talking about? It's only natural isn't it? And you'll keep on living and regenerate the world!" Lloyd forced a smile.

"Yeah! And when I get to the Seal of Fire, I'll be able to see my father again! And about tomorrow…" Colette trailed off, pensive.

"I'll beat Kratos and go on the journey with you." He insisted.

_I'm actually looking forward to that._

Colette frowned. "Kratos is really strong, Lloyd. And-"

Lloyd punched her playfully. "Aw Colette! Have a little faith in me!"

Just then, the door to the terrace opened, and Raine and Genis walked in.

"Are you ready to go, Colette?" Raine asked.

"Yeah. I'll be down in just a second!" Colette smiled.

"Alright."

Colette turned back to Lloyd. "We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow, okay?"

He returned her false enthusiasm. "Okay. I'll have your present tomorrow. Good night, Colette."

"'Night, Lloyd."

He watched from the terrace as the group, including Genis, leave the property, then went downstairs, where Dirk awaited at the table with Marble and Jasper, who were dressed in fresh clothes. A pot of stew bubbled merrily on the stove, and Lloyd helped himself to a bowl.

"Sor owus re incherrohashuon?" Lloyd asked with a mouthful of food.

"Lloyd. Swallow your food before you talk." Dirk chided in an exasperated tone. "Your table manners haven't changed, I assume?"

The swordsman swallowed with a pout. "So how was the interrogation?"

They looked at him blankly. "What interrogation?" Jasper asked, voicing their confusion.

"Didn't Kratos and Raine grill you guys for details?" Lloyd questioned, surprised.

They looked at each other. "No…?"

Lloyd frowned. _That either means they bought the story, or they're waiting to ask me about it tomorrow. I would guess the latter._

He spooned another bit of stew into his mouth. "So. Dad. How'd it go?"

Dirk smiled under his beard. "It went quite well, actually. Genis picked a good spot to start a fire, and I got the exspheres as planned. I had to take out a few Desians, but I knocked them out before they could see my face."

"That's my awesome dad alright!"

There was a pregnant pause, then Marble said, "Are we…to stay with you, mister Dirk? We would hate to impose on you, but we have nowhere else to go. We haven't even thanked you two properly yet…"

Dirk and Lloyd looked at each other and smiled. "We're glad to help. Just stay here for the time being, at least until it's been a while since the Chosen left. Then you can move into the village. I'm sure Dad can persuade the Mayor to let you two get a place. After all, Dad repairs most of the tools and weapons from the village."

Jasper reached out and shook their hands. "Thank you. The both of you."

"Okay. Time to go to sleep. I'm dead tired. Marble can take my bed upstairs. I'm afraid you'll have to roll on the floor with me, Jasper."

The said man chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than anything the ranch could provide."

Lloyd looked disturbed at the comment. "Yeaahhh…" he dragged out the word slowly. "I'll get the stuff out. Just sleep without me, 'cause I have to make that birthday present for Colette…"

He went off to get the materials.

During the night when both Marble and Jasper were slumbering peacefully in a long time, Dirk uttered the question Lloyd knew he'd have to answer.

"How did you get those wings?"

Lloyd smiled nostalgically. "A leftover memento from my mother and the last journey. The exsphere evolved at the end. I'm not really sure how it works though." His father stared at him, then quietly went upstairs with a grunt, leaving his son alone to ponder upon the events of the day. He groaned.

_I don't know how this will impact the future…I saved their lives, but…_He shook his head. _Whatever. There should be a way to save everyone, not just a couple of people._ _I'll have to concentrate on the present, and fret about the future on another day. Anyhow, I'll need my strength against Kratos tomorrow._

He went back to work, making up for lost time.


End file.
